


Turtle toes are the cutest toes

by penis_sheath



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April discovers one of Donnie's weaknesses, a sensitive spot if you will. Donnie is embarrassed, April isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle toes are the cutest toes

His bō hits the floor with a clatter as April helps him onto the couch in the empty farmhouse. Don winces in pain as he lays back and April elevates his foot on the table.  She gives him a meek 'sorry' and begins the task of removing his wraps from his foot. It's already swollen but as she undoes the strips of brown cloth she can see angry purple bruising starting to bloom all around his ankle. 

"Oh Donnie, this looks bad," she says, worrying her lip with her teeth as she gingerly tries to move the wraps away.

"Yeah,' he hisses through his clenched jaw, almost sounding like a whistle through the gap in his front teeth. "It feels, ---ahhh, pretty darn bad."

April gives him a look of pity before turning toward the kitchen to retrieve their first aid kit. She returns with the kit and an arm full of thick bandaging.

"Well, at least we know it isn't broken or you wouldn't have been able to put any weight on it on the way back," she says as she lays out the kit onto the table beside Donnie's foot.

She tosses him a bottle of pain reliever. "First things first, get a few of these into you to help with the inflammation at least."  
  
Donnie pours out the little brown pills and chews them up before she can even grab him some water.

"Wow, hardcore," she says with a grimace. He flashes her a look of confusion, face mangled with discomfort. 

"I never trust anyone who can dry swallow pills but chew them up? Ugggh," she shivers in disgust. 

Donnie lays his head back onto the couch, rubbing his shell where he'd fell after nearly twisting his ankle off in the mangled roots of an old tree. 

"Turtles were not meant for the woods!" It comes out in almost a moan, as April lifts his injured foot into her lap. 

She snorts at that. "Actually, they are. Much more than the sewers of New York City."

He gives a slight hum of agreement, trying not to focus on the pain. Or April touching him. Or that his foot is sitting in her lap.

"Really, maybe I should just ice it until the guys get back and then Mikey can take care of it...?" he pleads. 

"Nope," she replies without missing a beat, already beginning to clean the scrapes on the tender swollen flesh.

"Mikey's really good with wrapping.  He's like...the best," he pleads again, desperate to add distance between them.

"I'm good at it too," she counters, too focused on his foot to notice his discomfort isn't all physical.

He tries relaxing back into the couch again, willing himself to focus on anything other than the feeling of April's soft hands working on his foot. The harder he attempts to ignore it, the more he feels it. Every delicate touch; the shift of her body, even the occasional scrape of fingernail sends a jolt of electricity running through him. 

He's always been able to avoid this problem; he rarely hurts his feet or ankles and the few times he has, he'd been able to tend to it himself. Or rely on Mikey, who despite his childish demeanor, is a very good and respectful nurse. Mikey understood when Don told him about his sensitive feet, and to his credit, never said a word about it to anyone. 

But this? The most beautiful girl in the world cradling his mutant monster foot in her lap? This was going to be a problem. Of epically embarrassing proportions. 

April begins to wrap the injured ankle. Gently lifting his foot and then bending over to retrieve the loose end of the bandage, her chest brushes the tips of his toes and he feels his shell get tight. Again she lifts his foot, wraps, then again bends and he watches it happen this time. His toes pressing into the soft warmth of her breasts is almost too much to handle. To his luck, she's so engrossed in her work she doesn't seem to notice that he's hiding his groin behind a pillow and thankfully she's almost done. A few more times around his ankle and she's going on about ice packs and elevation and he's sitting there nodding in agreement, about to bust out of his shell. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Yea--huh?" he focuses, realizing she's finished and looking at him like he's grown a third eye.

"You ok? You look...really flushed. And kinda sweaty."

"No. Uhm, no I mean, uhh, yeah," he laughs nervously. "I'm ok, just hurts ya know." _Oh by Darwin's beard Donatello, get a hold of yourself!_ he thinks.

April returns the first aid kit to the kitchen and opens the freezer.

"Got any frozen peas in there, Ice Cream Kitty?"

Ice cream kitty purrs and hands April the peas.

She sits down on the couch and motions for Donnie to move his leg from the table to her lap. Reluctantly, he lifts his leg up and over to her. Gently, she places the makeshift ice pack over the bandaged ankle.

"Feel ok? Not too tight is it?" she asks, pulling the other leg up onto her lap as well. 

_Yes_. Everything's too tight; his shell, his jaw, his muscles. He feels like a wound up coil about to pop from the pressure. 

She's grabbing the remote and clicking on the tv before he can squeak out a strangled 'no'. For a second he thinks he may be able to get out of this situation with his dignity intact, without shaming himself or traumatizing his best friend. _Just breathe Donnie, you've got this under control. The guys will be back soon and she'll be up taking care of them and you'll be off the hook--_

But then her finger caresses the tips of his toes ever so gently. 

Unconciously she traces the lines of his toes with her fingers and lightly strokes around his bandages and he could swear his eyes spun around in his head like reels in a slot machine. He tries not to squirm away, torn between not wanting this ecstasy to end and not wanting to make an absolute ass of himself. She continues to caress his feet, toying with his toes and talking to him about something that's on tv but for the life of him he can't focus on a word she's saying. 

He inadvertently lets out a low chirr and immediately clasps both hands over his mouth in embarrassment. 

She turns to him, startled. "What the -," she blurts out, looking at him.

He shakes his head at her, still holding both hands tight against his traitorous mouth. "Nothing..." he mumbles through grimacing lips.

"Donnie, what the hell was that?," she asks again, her neck craning in his direction.

"Nothing...nothing at all," he fumbles, trying his best to sound convincing. 

Her eyes widen as she turn her attention back to the tv. "Ok," she replies, unconvinced.  After a few minutes he's started to regain his composure when she again begins to massage his toes. She's laughing about something on tv, but all Donnie can think about is her fingers on his toes and all the other places he'd like her hands to explore and before he knows it he's sighing in pleasure. 

"That feel good?," she asks softly. 

" _OH GOD YES_ _April_ ," he moans, his voice deep and thick in his own mouth.

Her hands still on him immediately, bringing him out of his reverie. 

His stomach drops; he can only imagine the look on April's face. Will it be shock? Mocking? He throws some utter disgust on top of those for good measure. 

"Donnie?....Donnie,  look at me" she says, in that flat and serious tone of her that he knows means she's not buying his shit for a minute.

Sheepishly, he opens his eyes, looking up at her in pure humiliation. 

"Are you...?," she stalls for a minute, eye widening with realization. "Does this..." she asks, motioning to his feet and waggling her eyebrows up and down.

He closes his eyes in admission, and swears at this moment if he could fit all 6 plus feet of himself inside his shell he would, and stay there preferably until he died. Which wouldn't be too long coming.

When he hears her laugh, he thinks his heart will wither up and turn to dust right there in his chest but it doesn't. 

He looks at her and she covers her mouth,  giggling again. "Awww, that's actually kind of...cute."

He smiles at her sheepishly, as the front door opens and Mikey drags his way in the house followed by the rest of the guys. In a flash, April is up and gently repositioning his feet into a comfortable position while giving Mikey and Leo a rundown of how bad his ankle was.  Raph and Casey are flopping down on the furniture and Donnie is grateful for the distraction. 

April comes by and gives his ankle a final check before going to bed. "Sleep tight," she whispers, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Don't let the bedbugs bite those cute toes," she says and she's off up the stairs in a flash. 

His eyes widen in shock. And he doesn't get much sleep at all that night.  
  



End file.
